Hacking and malware can incapacitate a network supplying critical functionality to a business and/or customers. When hacking is discovered on a network, it can be difficult to secure the network and remove the hacker from the network. Once a hacker has gained access to a network, the hacker learns information about the network settings of the network. This learned information aids the hacker in subsequent attempts to access the network. Conventional tactics are to reconfigure a network. However, reconfiguring a network can be time consuming and is usually done manually on an iterative implementation. This mode of reconfiguring allows the hacker too much time to learn the reconfigured network settings during the process. Further, the reconfiguring can lead to decreased functionality of the network while being implemented.